I'm sorry
by BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD
Summary: second book/third book too where Claire is held by the throat by Oliver demanding to sign a contract to get SHane and Frank out of the building before Frank escapes different ending
1. Chapter 1 im sorry

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RACHAEL CAINE DOES **

Chapter one-I'm sorry

He had me by the throat cutting of all air I had with my feet of the ground It was extremely uncomfortable.

"You have one minute to get out of there or little Claire here gets to sign a contract, to me" he cocked his head to the side and I distantly heard a scream from within the building. All I could think was 'don't come out Shane' she tried to speak but he was holding her throat to tight to do so, not to tight so I would suffocate and die but enough so I couldn't speak and do much else but breath very slightly. I tried scratching his hands and kicking him but it was probably hurting me more than him but I needed to do something. All he did was Stare at the front door of the library which Shane and his father Frank along with Frank's bikers buddies. They were trying to get out of town; well either that or they were burned alive. Claire didn't care for frank and the rest but Shane, she didn't want Shane dead the only chance he had was escaping town with his dad, she didn't want him to go and leave her but this was the only way for him, this way he could start again. The door nearly bumped open and another scream came from inside. Claire could only see from the corner of her eye as Oliver was holding her facing him. He growled.

"Looks like your mine Claire as your boy seems to not care." I narrowed my eyes he did care I know he did they would be going now while he was talking to me.

"Now you sign this now and nothing will happen to the rest of your friends" I tried everything to get away from him then but again it did nothing but her me as I was kicking stone. I could tell he was serious, it's Oliver he has no reason not to be serious. I gave up and he took that to mean a yes. He let go of me and I fell to the ground coughing half my lungs up and taking every breath I could. I laid on my back in the middle of the street just trying to catch my breath back. Oliver bent over me gave me a paper and pen. I looked at the paper and I saw what he said earlier It would be the old fashioned way, he would even choose whom I would marry, he saw me hesitate and growled I took a deep breath which hurt as my neck was really sore and signed. He gave me an evil grin and I heard Eve scream my name and shout no. I gave it back and he took it.

"Oy get in there and make sure to go underground, they will be trying to escape." He shouted at all the rest of the vamps. They swarmed to the building some going to the back some going to the front door and some going to side door to get to the car park. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up a bit too hard so I crashed into him which hurt quite a bit. He didn't give me time to check for bruises he pulled me along with a stride to fast for my small legs so I was half jogging half being dragged he opened his limo door and shoved me inside. And closed the door I was quite shocked I went to open the door but it was locked I tried pulling which I new was useless I tried all the doors but they were all locked. I tried looking out the window but that was useless because they were for vampires so there for I couldn't see anything out of it. I put my head in my hands. I wanted to cry but no tears would come.

"What have you done to Claire?" I heard someone scream my head shot up, I know that voice Shane! But he was supposed to go with his dad.

"Oh she's fine since you didn't come out she's now mine, I own her, as for you I'm not so sure your going to be okay" there was silence for a bit I tried to listen as hard as I could as I can't see a thing.

"Put him in the other car; take him to the town hall I will follow shortly." The door opened and Oliver appeared he paused then all of a sudden he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out really hard out of the limo I screamed, and I saw eve kept by a vampire who was crying and screaming Michael was in the car as the sun was still up.

"Oh and Shane!" the vampires kept Shane standing still as he was trying to get out of the grip as he saw me

"Get of her you creep" tears were rolling down his face and I looked at him, he looked at me as if to say 'I'm sorry'. Tears finally came to my eyes.

"Try anything Shane and Claire here gets it" he stopped moving after he heard that. Oliver smiled and gripped harder pulling back to the limo by the hair. Eve was still screaming and crying trying to get to me, Shane stood there not moving a muscle but with silent tears rolling down his face. I was silent too trying to hold in the screams as my head was burning but there were silent tears rolling down my face too. He opened the door and shoved me inside. My hands went up to my head trying to rub the pain away. I didn't say anything as Oliver got in. he looked at me and smiled as if this was the best day of his life (and I guess he's had a long life) I narrowed my eyes and sat down properly

"Coffee shop James!" Oliver said and the limo started to move. Great there was a driver in here. We sat in silence for a while.

"He's going to die isn't he" I don't know why I said it, it was obvious what was going to happen and we had no proof that Shane didn't kill Brandon and it definatly looked like Shane helped his father get away, Morganville's number 1 most wanted. Oliver looked at me.

"Now you already know the answer to that!" I nodded and looked down as more tears rolled down my face.


	2. Chapter 2 regret

**hope you like it i dont own anything Rachel Caine does love you the best series ever!**

* * *

Chapter 2- regret

The driver parked outside of common grounds and Oliver got outside, he didn't wait for me to follow, probably expecting me to anyway. So I did, because that was the logical thing to do (!) I hesitated as closed the door Oliver had already gone in and I couldn't see him so he was probably in the back. I wanted to run for it but I thought of the chances of actually winning that idea, Oliver was faster than me so he would get me within seconds and that wouldn't help Shane at all, although I had no idea what to do I couldn't get Shane off my mind he was going to get burned alive and Oliver being the sick twisted vampire he is will probably make me watch it too. Oliver wouldn't accept anything to get Shane out of it, as far as he new Shane was the bad guy along with Frank but Frank had gone, disappeared he would get him later but they had Shane. I didn't know what to do. I shook my head determined to not break down again. I needed a clear head, I need to do something not stand there and cry looking weak. I went inside and the smell of coffee overwhelmed me I took a deep breath taking it all in feeling slightly more relaxed but only slightly. Looking around I still didn't see him so with only a slight hesitation I went to the back of the room and Oliver sat there in the chair behind his desk. He nodded to the chair opposite him and I eyed him all the way not wanting to look away from him. I sat down uncertainly. He leaned forward making an arch with his arms and resting his head on them ever so slightly and stared at me with clear eyes, I didn't know what to do or say so I sat there really uncomfortable. I finally couldn't take it any more so I blurted out:

"You can't kill him" he raised his eyebrows in a way that says he expected it, which I guess he did.

"And why can't I kill your beloved boy?" I looked for reason which was really hard because all evidence pointed to him and his father.

"He's innocent!" I tried to tell him but it was like talking to a brick wall.

"Please I'll do anything." He raised his eyebrows even higher.

"I already own you. You have to do anything I say, there's nothing else you can give me." I slumped in my chair, this was true but I couldn't give up and admit defeat. He sighed and picked something out of the draw under his desk. A silver bracelet was hanging from his finger my heart rate quickened, I don't know why I guess I should've expected it but I had completely forgotten about the bracelet it's not even a big deal it's a bracelet but for some odd reason I didn't want to put it on. Maybe because if I did it would be final and everyone would see that I'm Oliver's although everyone should know by now because of what happened today on he street, word would've gotten round by now or will be getting round.

"Please be quick we do have a meeting to get to at the hall, and we wouldn't want to miss that now would we" he saw me hesitate still and sighed in frustration. He came around and grabbed my wrist I tried pulling away but it was like he didn't even notice with all the use that was doing. He put the bracelet on and I watched as the two ends moulded together. My eyes widened and I tried to pull it of as Oliver stepped back 'what the hell' I tried everything it just would come off 'great this is just great' I slumped in my chair and the realization of what I had just done actually sunk in I sat there frozen. I heard Oliver move

"Come on or were going to be late!" I still sat there frozen and he saw that I was plainly not going to move so he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat.

"Hey, get off me!" I tried twisting out of his grip and then he growled, I mean actually growled, I stopped then, because that was the scariest noise I had ever heard. He looked me in the eye and anger flashed across his eyes.

"You are to do as you're told, do you hear me? Going against what I say and you will regret it do you hear me?" my eyes were wide as ever and I nodded, he growled again and shoved me in front of him, and I didn't complain I didn't even look back, I didn't dare I would've run to the car but he might think I was running for it so I walked as fast as I could and pulled the door open really hard and got in the car and sat as far away from him as I could. He got in and shouted to the driver to go to the town hall. I looked every where but at him.

"We'll talk rules when we get back!"

"Wont I be going home?" he eyed me and I looked down, I guess that means a no. wait does that mean I wont ever go home, am I going to live with Oliver 'oh hell no!'

* * *

**don't own anything. please review i got my first review thank you i hope you liked it dont worry there will be more i thought that this chapter might tell you whats coming later. please review i love them**


	3. Chapter 3 mistakes

**hope you guys like it took me awhile and getting told off in lesson because this is all I could think about (i know i'm sad) took me forever to come up with how i was going to do this but of course i had the help of my dear friend books2music. again hope you like it. **

**this is for Rachel Caine, you write the most amazing books ever lol. **

* * *

Chapter 3- mistakes

We parked in the underground parking lot of the city hall. This time Oliver waited for me to get out first, which I didn't want to do as I couldn't see him, I wanted him in front so he could lead the way and so I knew what he would do next as I could see him in front of me but obviously I was not going to get my way come to think of it I don't think I'm going to get my way ever again. I gritted my teeth and Oliver must of seen it because I smile slithered its way onto his face replacing the anger that was there.

He placed his hand on my back guiding me, It wasn't in a nice way it was in a way that clearly said 'I don't care about you' as he kept pushing and steering me roughly in the other direction as I sometimes I went the wrong way which isn't my fault, how was I supposed to know where to go it creeped me out and I wanted to get out of his touch but after what happened earlier I was going to keep quiet.

I was about to turn right because I had to make random guesses but Oliver grabbed my arm and shoved me to the left there was a door at the end I went to open it but Oliver with his speed beet me and opened it before me and went in gracefully. I hung back not wanting to make a show of myself but as always I didn't have much look so when Oliver entered they all looked at him then looked at me behind him and most of them were all vampires so I couldn't really hide very well. I didn't know everyone there, some random vamps there i didn't focus on anyone in particular all I could do was stare in front of me.

Shane was there standing with his hands in cuffs. He looked all right, no damage that I could see. He was looking at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. The phrase 'the eyes are the window to the soul' came up in my head, and it really was true. I didn't care about anyone in the room I just walked forward. No one stopped me either. The vampires stood beside him moved further backwards to give us some space. Even though his hands were in cuffs he lifted them up and put his arms around me.

I fell in to him. I had cried so much now that no more tears would come. I just stood there and hugged him breathing in his scent.

"Why didn't you leave Shane?" I moaned into his chest taking everything in not wanting this to end.

"I couldn't leave you! I wouldn't leave with my dad anyway" there was a short silence as Shane hugged me closer and rested his chin on my head.

"What have you done Claire?" I managed a small smile typical Shane, he was on a death sentence and was worrying about me.

"I'm fine, just in my usual mess. Besides it's you we should be worrying about, you're the one with the…" I couldn't finish that line it was too hard to say. Still no tears would come.

"Shhhhh… everything will be okay you'll see!" I shook my head. How on earth could he say that?

"All right that's enough of that" I heard Oliver boom across the room. I hadn't noticed that the entire room was silent and watching us. One of the guards moved me out of Shane's grip and another held Shane as he tried to get out of the grip.

"No get off me Claire!" I heard him shout but he was behind me now as a guy with ash blonde hair in a suite started dragging me away from him.

"Please you have to let him go." I shouted trying to plead to Oliver.

"Claire!" Shane's voice rang in my ears

"Please just don't kill him please!" I was furious now screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Quiet!" Oliver bellowed and I managed to stop the screaming but still tried to get out of the grip. He suddenly let me go seeing as I couldn't really do much in a room full of vampires.

"Now as I was saying…"

"You absolute b…" I didn't manage to finish that sentence Oliver using his vampire speed came up behind me put a hand to my mouth -cutting me of mid scream-and using his other arm to hold my arms back. I stood frozen wondering what was going to happen now.

"No. let go of her." I was too frozen to even see where Shane was shouting from.

"Now that was a mistake." Oliver whispered in my ear. Making me shiver as his ice cold breath hit me.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again." I could feel his mouth on my neck and this time I realized what he was about to do so I tried everything to get out of his grip.

"Oliver!" I heard a female voice warn him, I heard him laugh and I could just tell that and evil grin was spreading across his face his took his mouth away suddenly and I relaxed, but Oliver didn't release his hold

"Jason" I heard Oliver call out and suddenly I was in someone else hands. I was a bit confused so I looked behind me and saw Jason there making sure I didn't move. I suddenly became angry. This was the guy who stabbed my boyfriend. I saw his hands round my elbow and they were really creepy; they were thin and extremely dirty along with a few smears of blood. He saw me look at him and his face copied Oliver's as an evil smile spread over.

"Remember me hunni don't you?" I shivered and kept still.

"Oliver just let the boy go. Frank Collins will be long gone by now and he wont come back for his son who chose to stay behind." There was a small silence I looked and saw that the person that spoke was Amelie the person who took the book from us. Head of the town, the founder I shook my head and looked over at Shane and he was stood frozen with hate and disgust in his eyes staring at Oliver.

"All right" my head snapped round to look at Oliver not actually believing what I just heard. Did he just agree to let him go just like that?

"But on two conditions" just those four words creeped me out and I knew that I wasn't going to like this at all. He looked at me.

"One you are not to see Shane except of one hour a week." I stared at him dumbfounded I wasn't aloud to see Shane at all, except of one hour, well its either that or he dies!

"That means you wont be aloud to live in the glass house so that leads us to Number two" not live in the glass house what where the hell am I going to live, dear god don't say yourself, I prayed as hard as I could, wait could he leave me on the streets. My brain was having a mad workout in the space of 2 seconds that took Oliver to pause to tell his wonderful news, you could tell by the smile on his face that he was going to like this and not me, which would make Oliver happy I suppose seeing everyone else miserable.

"Your to live with Jason here" WHAT!

* * *

**yay please review i love them!**


	4. Chapter 4 clear as hell

**hope you guys like it, sorry its not that long!**

* * *

Chapter 4 clear as hell

Previous

_My brain was having a mad workout in the space of 2 seconds that took Oliver to pause to tell his wonderful news, you could tell by the smile on his face that he was going to like this and not me, which would make Oliver happy I suppose seeing everyone else miserable. _

_ "Your to live with Jason here" WHAT!_

"What" Shane screamed copying my exact thought. All I could do was stand there.

"Claire, don't do it, you know what he did to me, what he's like"

"I'm afraid that she'll have to agree with it or you die!" Oliver stated

"There's no point if I can't even see her." Everyone went silent and looked to me. Shane looked desperate pleading with his eyes for me to say no; Oliver as usual had his evil smile on, everyone else looked well they looked like they were greedy for the answer. But everyone knew what I was going to say. I looked behind me and Jason was staring of in the distance, okay so he knew what he was going to say other wise he would off said something.

"Okay so all I have to do is live with Jason and only see Shane on hour every week?" Oliver nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it." I opened them and stared daggers at Oliver not wanting to look at Shane

"No Claire." Lots of things happened then; the guard holding Shane, let him go, Oliver nodded to Jason and he started dragging me backwards towards the door.

"Hey I can walk you know" he laughed and pulled me in front still holding on to me making me move. I looked back and Shane looked defeated standing there slumped looking at me as I was leaving 'I love you' he mouthed, I stared at him willing him to see that I meant it in my eyes. Jason shoved out the door just then. Oliver came beside us after

"Right have you got her stuff?" Jason nodded, my mouth dropped open.

"You went and got my stuff for me? What you just walked in and grabbed it and walked out?" Jason laughed

"Well it was a bit harder than that but basically yes." I was shocked, what they couldn't even let me go back to get my stuff no they had to go and get someone else do it.

"Well what did you take?" worrying a bit about what he saw in my room.

"Oh just the basics, tops, jeans, toothbrush, underwear…" I gasped and he really laughed then.

"Oh you got some cute stuff hunny." My eyes were really wide and my mouth was hanging open.

"Sick pervert" I mumbled, he was still laughing and dragging me along to get out of the building. Oliver was still besides us so he cleared his throat to make himself known again.

"Right we're going to the coffee shop first then your taking her back."

"Yes sir" Oliver eyed him but didn't say anything probably fed up and used to his sarky comments which I am now going to have to get used to too. We finally got outside after all the confusing turns and twists. Oliver's limo was still in the space where we left it and as soon as all three of us got in the driver started the car and we started moving, god does he ever leave?

None of us talked the entire way it was completely silent which was nice after all the screaming and stress. 'At least he lives now, nothing else matters, he gets to live' that thought made me happy thinking that at least Shane gets to have a happy life even though I may not.

The limo stopped and I was surprised that we had arrived all ready although it is a small town. We all climbed out of car and went inside. Oliver turned on all the lights and went behind the bar to start making us all… coffee, okay that was a bit random, I almost started to laugh but decided to hold it in, thinking it wasn't the right time to laugh. He came round with three mugs and sat down at a table Jason sat down and grabbed his. After a slight hesitation I joined them and grabbed mine. It was made the way I liked, which surprised me and I was so good.

"Right, Claire" he addressed to me so I put my mug down and sat in silence.

"We need to discuss rules since you don't seem to know them. One you go to college and get good grades." Okay that was going to be easy and probably the only fun part of this whole charade.

"After college you come here and work till we close up, and no you won't get paid, at the moment." My mouth dropped open; he was making me work and wasn't even going to pay me.

"Third you will do as you're told and speak properly. Do I make myself clear" clear as hell I thought. I nodded yes.

"And if you're to do anything stupid and reckless then Jason here will inform me" he looked towards Jason who nodded, then looked to me after a few seconds I nodded again yes.

"Good that will do for now Jason show her what you call your home and Claire I shall see you tomorrow once you've finished college." I walked out with Jason behind. It had been getting dark for a while but now it was pitch dark and you could see all the stars, the few lampposts on the street were flickering on and off. Jason shut the door and walked of to the right I looked at him

* * *

"Come on, transport this way, unless you wanna walk which is fine by me" he shouted back not even looking to see if I was following. I stared disgusted at his back. I walked but kept my distance he turned the corner and when I did he was leaning against flash car. I stopped dead in my tracks. Since when did Jason have a flash car? Since when did Jason even have a car? He was throwing the keys up and down, when I looked at my face, he grinned.

"Do you like it?" asking me

"Erm you have a car? How the hell did you afford this?"

"Oliver got it me!" okay now I was really confused

"Why the hell would Oliver get you a car?" then I understood.

"For living with you right? God he hates me!" he laughed at that comment.

"Get in" he got in on the drivers side. And waited for me to get in. I didn't want to but it was either this or walked and I had no idea where it even was. I sighed and got in.

The seats were leather and there were loads of fancy dials and everything glowed in the dark. Surprisingly there was no mess but I suppose it was brand new. We drove in silence and I was surprised that Jason was a neat driver instead of stupid like most guys are. He parked outside a tatty looking apartment on the other side of town not that far away from college. He got out and I followed suite. He unlocked the door and went in leaving the door open for me. I went in and my eyes widened. His place was…clean! Jason's home was Clean!

* * *

**please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5 dream

**hope you guys like it, trying to update as much as possible, it's som much fun, i love the review im getting thank you enjoy!**

**Rachel Caine rocks! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5 – dream

I walked around the apartment; all I could see was the living room, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a room that was locked, looked like a store cupboard but why would it be locked?

Everywhere was clean except maybe the kitchen where a few stuff were lying around. I can tell you, it was freaky! I came out of the kitchen and Jason was standing there.

"Your bedroom is that one." He pointed to a door that I hadn't looked in case it was his room.

"All your stuff is in there" I glared at him and he smiled probably remembering our earlier conversation. I went into my new room and looked around. I still hated Jason so I didn't care about being polite so I slammed the door as soon as I walked in. I heard his chuckle through the thin wall. I saw a lock underneath the handle so I locked it not wanting him to come in the middle of the night or something I shivered.

Okay so I am now living with a lunatic who stabbed my boyfriend and killed a couple of people. My life is owned by Oliver the big hippie creep; I am not allowed to see Shane again besides one hour a week, I have to work without getting paid, and my life is complete utter hell. After hours of not crying I finally broke down (again) I fell to the floor and rested my head on my knees and cried.

I don't know how long I stayed there like that but eventually my tears ran out and I was exhausted, I managed to climb into bed which was freezing cold and smaller than the one I had in the glass house but other than that it was okay and I fell asleep as soon as my head was on my pillow.

~_dream~_

_I was running, from something I don't know, I tried looking behind me but that would slow me down, all I knew was I had to keep running and not stop. Suddenly Oliver was right in front I stopped suddenly and nearly crashed into him. I looked behind me and Jason was there, I turned back round to ask what Oliver wanted, but it was no longer Oliver, Shane stood there looking like an angel. He walked off leaving me with Jason alone._

_~dream~_

I woke up with a start to a dark strange room. I laid there a second wondering where the hell I was, then everything from yesterday came rushing back. I groaned and rolled over. Seeing a clock on my bedside table I looked at the time and gasped

"Crap" I muttered, if I didn't move now I was going to be late for school. I got up, then suddenly remembered that I had no idea where everything was. There was only the bed, one wardrobe a bedside table and a desk, there were no windows so that was why it was dark. I looked in my wardrobe and found all my clothes folded up and put neatly inside,

"Okay that's just a tad creepy." I whispered to my self. I had a look at what Jason had brought over. Great he brought over all the going out things that Eve got me for a few party's, I sighed in frustration and tried to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I finally found a pair on the bottom shelf and a t-shirt behind it, I picked it up and realised it was Shane's; it was plain black with a blink 182 sign on the front. It must have been in my room when Jason ransacked it. I breathed in his sent that still lingered on the top and pulled it on along with the jeans.

I looked around and found my backpack in the corner with all my school books in so I took out the ones I didn't need for today and brushed my hair adding just a little lip gloss. I put my bag on my shoulder and went to unlock the door. I opened it quietly checking to see if Jason was there hoping he was still asleep. I checked outside my door and didn't see him so I went to the front door and saw a key on the table beside it, I grabbed it mot caring whether it was Jason's or not. I went outside and walked to the college.

I got there on time so I went straight to class wanting to avoid Monica. Everyone was staring at me, I chose not to look at them so I didn't know whether they were looking sympathetic or if they were looking at amusement, I didn't care I just kept my head down and walked straight.

The whole day went on like this so when the last bell went to say that I was relieved was an understatement. I came out and walked out, I walked my usual way to the glass house so then I had to stop my self and change directions, then I remembered I had to be at common grounds, I groaned and walked there. It was slightly raining and a bit cold so I put my hoodie on which was just plain black.

I got there and stopped not wanting to go in at all. I sighed knowing I had no choice so I opened the door and went inside.

I put my hood down, the place was packed with vampires and college students revising and chatting. I saw Oliver behind the counter so I went over to him uncertainly. He was talking to someone so I sat there waiting for him since I didn't really know what to do. When he was done he turned to me.

"Right you're to go into my office and sort out my files" I sighed in relief I didn't think I could do the serving. I nodded and went to the back; I could feel his eyes on me as I left but I didn't look around to check, I just kept going and went into his office.

Is office was clean apart from his filing cabinet which was an utter shambles. I sighed and got to work.

The next time I looked at the clock, 4 hours had past, it was 8:00 which meant they were closing soon so I finished what I was doing, and I had nearly done the job I just had one draw to do. I went outside and there were only a few college people who were just finishing up and a few vamps sitting together talking slightly. Oliver saw me come out and nodded, I frowned but I took that to mean I could leave so I did. I went straight out and didn't look back. It was dark so I had to hurry. I walked fast and kept my head down. I managed to get back without anyone one seeing me, well that I knew of, I opened the door I went inside banging it shut and locked it. I looked around

"Jason?" I shouted I wanted to know if he was here of if I had the place to my self. I called again, still no answer came. I came back to the living room, his bedroom door was open and I couldn't see him in there.

I looked at the door that was locked yesterday, curiosity overwhelmed me I dumped my bag in my room and closed the door. I went over to the that was locked and I tried it again, 'damn' still locked, I went to look if there were any keys in the kitchen but I couldn't find any I went back to the door wondering what would be in there for it to be locked. I tried it again, I don't why, I knew it was locked, but I felt I might be able to open it by force not key again no such luck.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice boomed behind me I screamed and turned around to see Jason there looking furious. My eyes widened and my back was to the door, I looked at his hand and he was holding a small pocket knife!

* * *

**please, please, please review thank you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 the drink

**hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Chapter 6 the drink

Previous

"_What the hell are you doing?" a voice boomed behind me I screamed and turned around to see Jason there looking furious. My eyes widened and my back was to the door, I looked at his hand and he was holding a small pocket knife!_

I started breathing really quickly. I looked around the room trying to see if there was a way out.

"Well?" I looked back at him wanting to know what he was doing at all times to see what he would do next.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking, really" I said between short quick gasps of breathes.

"Did I say you could just snoop around?" oh god I am done for it

"Erm no!" he took one big step and was right in front of me. With the knife he moved my hair of my face. I kept absolutely still not wanting to provoke him more than I already had. He grabbed both my wrists into his hand and placed the knife between them so the blade was pressed to the inside of my wrists where my veins were.

"Shame thought we could get on" he gave an evil smile and his eyes flashed so quickly I wasn't even sure if I saw. He pressed my wrists onto the blade harder enough to draw blood, and suddenly slashed down. I screamed and he let me go, I looked at them. Each wrist had a thick line of blood and it was dripping onto the floor and going down my arms. They were burning. Jason had put the knife down and came to me. He grabbed on of my wrists and looked at it him tutted and suddenly licked it. My eyes widened and he smiled again I was really scared and didn't know what do do, I wanted to get away from him. I kicked him in the shin and he let go, he was angry again and my wrists were still bleeding like mad, he even had a bit of my blood on his chin, which really made him look like a vampire. I retreated I went to my room realised I couldn't escape from within there since there was no window so I grabbed my backpack and went into the living room, he still looked mad and wiping the blood of his chin he glared at me so I ran to the front door I pulled it open and ran outside and around the corner away from him. I saw a bench and sat down. It was then that I realised that I was outside at night with bleeding wrists 'crap' I got the first aid out of my bag and managed to bandage them up so they were okay.

I didn't know what to do; I obviously couldn't go back to my new home, if I went to the glass house Oliver would know and then do something, so that ruled out common grounds since Oliver was there and I didn't want to see him, besides that would be closed anyway. I couldn't stay on the street, that's just basically giving my self up to the vampires. I saw a store still open so I went in there I had my purse in bag so I had money to get something. I went to the back and I saw all the alcohol. I hesitated, 'should I?' I didn't see why not, 'there's a first time for everything' I sighed I was feeling really down as my life was hell now. 'Maybe this will help' I thought I grabbed a bottle of vodka and 3 beer cans. I went to go pay. The cashier didn't even care if I was old enough so I paid and walked out. I looked at what I got and was thinking this was really stupid, but in the end I just thought 'sod it, I don't care, no one else will.' I opened the vodka and tuck a big gulp. It wasn't nice at all, but I didn't care part of me was saying this is disgusting; the other part wasn't even tasting it, not caring about a thing. I carried on drinking and walked around. It wasn't long before a vamp came around. He came around the corner and saw me. 'Ugh' 'disgusting idiot' he saw who I was and growled

"Ha, mess with me and you deal with Oliver prat" I shouted, not caring that I was shouting this to a vampire, I didn't even know who he was I hadn't seen him before. He vanished before my eyes and I blinked, I finished my bottle and threw it to the ground. I bent over wanting to throw up, but I held it back. I stood there for ages. I finally started moving, and got out my first can of beer. My eye sight was a bit blurry, I was weird, and I couldn't walk in a very straight line either. I took my first sip of my beer and I couldn't hold it any longer, I fell to my knees and threw up. I sat on the pavement leaning against a random building. Suddenly someone was standing in front of me. He had bright orange hair. Hmmm who had bright orange hair?

"Sam" I called to him. He crouched down and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. 'Ugh, I don't need his sorrow' I frowned

"What are you doing here?" I slurred my words but he still understood. He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"No I don't want to go."

"You don't know where were going yet"

"Yes I do your going to take me to Oliver" he didn't say anything so I guess that was true. He saw that I wasn't going to move so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. He didn't move and I realised that he was looking at my bandages.

"How did you get these?" I didn't answer, I didn't need to

"Claire? How did you get these?" he shook so my head was banging forwards and backwards.

"All right all right" I said while he was shaking me, I started to feel sick again. He stopped and looked at me, should I say I did it to my self or that Jason did it, Sam would believe me but Oliver wouldn't

"I did it to my self all right"

"No you didn't I can tell your lying" he waited again I sighed

"Fine Jason, Jason Rosser did are you happy now?" he stared at me for a second.

"What the hell were you doing with him?"

"Didn't you hear he's now my roommate? Under Oliver's orders of course." He stared at me again.

"Right come on" he stared to lead me away.

"Wait one second." I turned around and threw up again. when I was done Sam and I started to head towards common grounds, well he was leading me as a really didn't want to go there and I couldn't walk properly anyway. He got to the door and knocked a few seconds later the lights came on and Oliver walked into the room, he opened the front door and saw that it was Sam and me. he looked angry then when he saw me.

"Get inside. Now" he shouted at me in general so I did and Sam cam in after.

* * *

**sorry it was a but short and dull near the end but it will get better please review, hoped I haven't ruined the story by getting her drunk**

**please review it will get better :D **


	7. Chapter 7 mad!

**hi sorry its short but i want the story to last, hope you like it :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam and I walked in; I didn't really know what to do so I plonked myself down at a random table. Oliver and Sam were having a quiet conversation but I was too tired to really listen in, I just cached a few words here and there 'you can't…' 'What happened?' 'Why?' so many questions it was endless. Oliver suddenly said my name. I raised my head lazily wondering what he wanted.

"Get up." I frowned, his voice was quite insistent; it was like he was trying to hide his anger. I didn't move which made him really mad

"I said get up!" he roared, it was quite frightening, I stood up slowly with my eyes wide watching Oliver.

"Now what do you think gave you the right to get yourself drunk and walk the streets around the streets, ARE YOU MAD!" he screamed the last part which made me jump and step backwards. I was shaking now. He pointed a finger at me

"Don't you ever do this again do you hear me?" I was too scared to do anything but give a shaky no. he was still mad you could see it in his eyes. Then suddenly he slapped me across my face on my right cheek. My head snapped to the left, and my hand went up to my cheek I brought them down and could see blood on my head. My cheek was burning like someone had just set fire to it. My neck was hurting too as he used a lot of force to slap me, my head flipped to the side very suddenly and very hard. I stepped back even more, still eyeing him.

"Oliver!" I heard Sam worn him I took a quick look at him, he looked horrified and annoyed at the same time. Oliver started to walk away.

"Take her back, and I mean it Sam, she can stay there" we both stood in silence until the lights went out and then Sam grabbed my arm but in a gentle way and pulled me out of the shop.

"Since you're bleeding and it is very dark I'm just going to take you home the quick way. He didn't even give me a chance to nod, one second I was standing next to him the next we were flying and I was on his back, I was really confused but decided not to take it further. We stopped suddenly outside my new apartment to which Jason lived with me.

"Right stay away from him Claire, don't say anything to provoke him okay?" did he mean Jason

I'll be fine Sam"

"Claire I'm serious" I rolled my eyes

"So am I, thank you for well everything." I didn't realise I was so close to the door so when I turned around and walked right into it. My eyes went cross eyed and I fell backwards. I heard Sam sigh and then everything went dark.

* * *

**again sorry its short, next chapter will be coming soon, actually probably tonight, because i have nothing else to do. busy tomorrow (10/6/10) actually going to see Rachel Caine eek! can't wait, wonder if anyof you will be there lol hope you like it**

**Rachel Caine rocks! **


	8. Chapter 9 reunite

**hey guys hope you like it! and dont worry i will et round to the door! lol enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 9 reunite

I woke up with a slight headache feeling all groggy. I got up and looked at the time, 'oh god' I though I had slept all day and missed college, I still had an hour to get to common grounds though. I rolled out of bed, I was still in the clothes that I was in yesterday, and then I remembered last night. I groaned, 'probably looked like a right idiot' I gritted my teeth then I remembered seeing Oliver and my hand went up to my cheek. I looked in the mirror and there was a thin line on my right check where he slapped me. I gritted my teeth, it looked permanent which really annoyed me. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. I went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I tried again but the same thing happened, I looked for the key but it wasn't there. I looked through the key hole but it was dark. 'It was locked from the outside' I was shocked, why the hell had I been locked in. I started banging on the door

"Jason?" I banged harder as I screamed his name. Oh god he hasn't gone out while I was locked in here had he. I couldn't get out; there were no bloody windows in this room.

"Jason?" I pressed my palms against the door trying to think.

"Yo!" I heard on the other side of the door.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing?"

"Eating, you?"

"Oh I don't know just hanging around, since I can't _go _anywhere. Let me out Jason"

"No can do!" okay he was really pissing me off now.

"Why not?"

"Oliver's orders!" Oliver, Oliver said to do this, I felt like screaming.

"Why?"

"I don't know do I, called me last night saying to lock you in, two seconds later ginger massive was carrying you in." he chuckled.

"You looked pretty messed up, how much did you drink!" I screamed and banged my palm against the door, I heard his laugh.

"Jason I need to meet Oliver. And if you don't let me out he's going to blame you!" there was silence then.

"Hmmm, good point when do you meet him?"

"In about three quarters of an hour, and I need a shower Jason let me out!"

"I guess you can hang out in there another 15 minutes them. I screamed again, he was being really, really annoying. I sat on my bed, since there was obviously no getting through to him. I was bored within 2 minutes. I laid down on my bed waiting.

I heard the door finally unlock I turned my head and looked at him when he opened the door. He stood there with a smirk on his face. I got up and he moved to the side. I walked past him and went into the bathroom slamming the door.

I showered quickly and went back to my room to finish getting my things together I grabbed my bag and past Jason on my way out not even looking at him. I slammed the front door and made my way to common grounds.

I walked in and Oliver looked at me straight away, he smiled, probably looking at that damn scar! I walked to the counter.

"Sit down" I scowled but sat at the bar anyway

"What do I have today?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing, what I'm just going to sit here and do nothing, can't I go home"

"Nope" I stared at him in disbelief. What the hell am I going to do? I sighed.

"Can I get a drink then." He scowled but went to get my usual mocha. He gave it to me and I found a table and sat there. Since I last saw Shane all I could do was try and not think about him or the glass house members, it just hurt too much. Now that I was doing nothing but sitting and drinking all I could do was think of him.

"Claire?" just like my dreams had been answered, I looked up and he was there. My eyes widened and I smiled. I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back and breathed deeply

"Oh god, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

"We broke apart and sat down, but we still held each others hand. I could tell that Oliver was glaring at us but I ignored him, I still had a full hour with him.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked, I was becoming self conscious of that

"Oh it's nothing!" he frowned and flexed his hands, but he didn't say anything else about it.

We talked about everything making the moment last. But no matter how much we talked it was still a shock that our hour had been up. Oliver came over and stood next to the table Shane flexed his fingers again, but thought better than to say anything. He kissed me then very reluctantly and walked out with his shoulders slumped. I looked after him until he was out of sight then I glared at Oliver and sat down putting my head in my hands.

I sat there like that for a while. Until I heard someone sit at the table. I looked up and at first I thought it was Oliver, but no this guy was younger. But my god he looked freakily like him!

* * *

**please review i love them! i thought this chapter might tell you whats coming next lol :D**


	9. Chapter 10 copy

Chapter 10 copy

"Hi" the random guys said. I didn't answer; he only smiled, copying Oliver's exactly-He had greying hair and all his features looked like Oliver too, shuddered, he was obviously a vampire but what the hell did he want with me-this just made him even creepier. Maybe they were related; even thinking about it scared the crap out of me.

"It's all right, you don't know me, well if you did that would surprise me because I've just moved here." he stated so clearly it was like we had known each other for ages, and this wasn't a random unusual conversation. I nodded not quite sure what else I should do.

"You look familiar" I nodded my head towards where Oliver was standing. He didn't even look in his direction. He smiled again

"Yes well that was what I wanted to talk about." I frowned a little wondering what he possibly wanted.

"I saw him with you. I was wondering what you are to him."

"What's it to you?" I said it before I could even think. Nothing changed though his smile was still upon his face.

"See, Oliver over there" he nodded in his direction, I looked over and I could see that he was staring daggers at us. I looked back at the stranger.

"He's well… my brother…"

* * *

**sorry its short wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger because i know how much you like them :D please review. **


	10. Chapter 11 opened

**sorry it took me a while to update and again sorry for the shortness of the story but i thought it would be better to leave it there instead of carrying on within the same chapter. love you guys please update XD :D**

* * *

Chapter 11 opened

I stared at him; 'was this some kind of joke' although he did look like him it was hard to imagine Oliver having a brother a family even. Yet here he was sitting in front of me, 'why the hell did he want to talk to me?' he asked me what I was to him I was confused. He saw my surprise and grinned.

"Are you important to him?" I thought about it which took about a second

"Not really, he hates my guts, although he hates everybody. No I'm just his servant" I cringed from that word. I saw him frown.

"Servant? Why would Oliver want a servant?" I sighed

"Look obviously you haven't been here long, that means you don't know the do's and don'ts of Morganville, heck I haven't been here long and look where it's got me, a life time of hell. But I'm not the person to ask." I don't know why I was telling him all this but he seemed nice, the nice that was missing out of Oliver. Although I still wouldn't trust any vampire ever even if they did give of this nice charade. Oliver suddenly appeared (making me jump) at my side

"James" Oliver said coldly, narrowing his eyes at him. I took that as my queue to leave. I nodded to James and looked carefully at Oliver, a silent question on my face asking I could go. Oliver seemed to notice because when he sat down he waved his hand. I took that as a yes and went as quickly as I could out of the door. I ran home (I can't believe I'm calling it home now) I don't know why I just did. I got to the door and stopped to get my breath back then went inside. I checked everywhere to see if Jason was in but couldn't see him I passes the locked door that I tried to get into yesterday and shivered. I tried not to look at it but something caught my eye. A key was in the door. I stared at it in bewilderment. 'Why the hell would Jason leave the key in if he obviously didn't want me going in?' I debated for a while thinking. I looked at my wrists which were still bandaged up. I was quite surprised that Shane didn't notice that, although I was glad that he didn't see them. I took a deep breath looked behind then pulled the knob to the side and opened it.

* * *

**please read and review it will make me write quicker if i get more reviews! XD :D**

**i promise to make the next chapter really long! if you guys like to give ideas then i might pick some to put in lol :D**


	11. Chapter 12 the door

**hope you guys like it. i tried to make it longer since my chapters are really short! please review i will write quicker if i have more.**

**Rachel Caine rocks! **

* * *

Chapter 12 the door!

It was bigger than I expected it to be, about three metres wide and about five metres long. I walked into the broom cupboard type room, leaving the door open behind me. On the right was a desk with a computer and draws on it. The draws were empty and the computer looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Straight ahead was a weapon board. Everything was in order. All the knives going small to big were at the top left. Then came the guns. One row full of different styles. Stakes then hung. Wooden silver you name it, different styles, different types, even different wood, 'did it matter what type of wood you used?' I shivered on the bottom loads of chains were there hanging to the floor all silver, some with spikes some plain, some really long and some no longer than my forearm. Looking at them made me feel sick. I shivered and turned to my left.

From the door to the end wall were bookshelves full of boxes, which looked to be loaded with a lot of either paper or pictures. Taking a closer look, I could see words were written on the boxes in marker.

My eyes widened as I saw that one box said 'founders square' I read more 'common grounds' 'college' some I didn't know random streets on the other side of town 'graveyard was another' my eyes fell on one that shocked me to the core 'the glass house' boxes were next to them 'Shane' 'Michael' 'Eve' my eyes flashed across my name further on I could see 'Oliver' 'Amelie' and other known vampires. I was really confused and shocked 'why the hell would Jason want all this for?' I pulled the box out that said 'glass house' inside were loads of the pictures of my old home basking in the sun. Going through more there were pictures of us running to the house as it got darker and me leaving to go to college? Papers lay amongst them saying who lived there, where this was located what times the pictures were taken. I stared at them. My body moving whilst my brain was somewhere else entirely, putting everything back like nothing had disturbed them. I didn't want to see the others. I closed and locked the door leaving everything like it was.

A knock at the door dragged me out of my reverie. I shook my head and went to open the door. I opened the door wide and a guy stood with his back towards the door. He heard the door open and turned around. I was really surprised to see James, Oliver's brother (okay that felt weird saying that) standing there grinning like a maniac.

"Hello"

"Um hi" I really didn't know what to say. I mean he was Oliver's brother. Was he like him (big evil double crossing vampire) or was he the nice part that Oliver was missing so much.

"May I come in?" now I wasn't stupid. Who invites a vampire into a house, a vampire you don't know is really stupid.

"I really don't think…" he cut short of what I was saying

"Oh I'm not staying long" and crossed the threshold. Now either I was imagining things or I just saw a vampire come in without being invited in!

* * *

**please review, i'm starting to think people don't like it that much :( again if anyone has any ideas they may like in the stories i might add them later on in the story. i hope you like it. more will be coming soon! :D**


	12. Chapter 13 what the hell

**heyy guys ive finally put up another chap. i've made sure to make it longer. the reason it took so long was because i didnt know what to write but i have put what you guys wanted into it yay hope you like it enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 13 what the hell

Jason pov

"What the hell, I can't do that" Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"You can and you will"

"Why do I have to do this again? I mean she is yours now she has to do everything you say." He heaved a sigh

"I know but knowing Claire she wouldn't do this. But this way she will. Claire is one of them people who has to save everybody and doesn't care about herself, and that will one day get her killed." I stood there chewing on my bottom lip.

"Jason do this for me and ill…get you money." I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Oh yeah how much?"

"A grand!" my eyes widened.

"I don't know, I can't just kidnap my sister Oliver. Shane yeah, Michael is a vampire so that is just a death sentence and Eve Is my sister."

"You won't be doing it alone." I sighed we both knew what the answer was going to be anyway.

Claire pov

He had walked in and I was still stood at the door holding the it open as if I was still talking to him and he hadn't passed through (believe me that's what I wanted to believe) I heard a sigh and when I still didn't move it turned into a slight growl. All of a sudden a hand wrenched my wrist away from the door and slammed it so hard it looked like it wouldn't open again which wasn't a good sign. He turned around slowly and saw the last of the redness in his eyes go away. He glared at me and swallowed and went to sit down really quickly. He was already there when I turned around. I sat on the edge of a single chair in the plain living room that we had. I stared at him.

* * *

Oliver pov

I had just finished talking to James and I was behind the counter making people their drinks not even noticing I was doing so

"Can I get a black coffee please?" one boy asked at the front of the queue. He looked an absolute mess, although most people today do. He actually reminded me of someone…

~_flashback~_

"_Oliver you look great" Randy said with a fake smile plastered on his dirty smiley face. In the middle of the woods it was dark and the only light we had was the moon, but that was okay, my eyesight was better than any human, although Randy had that opportunity too, I was stronger and older. _

"_Nice to see you again Randy" we were walking round in circles making light conversation but we were really waiting for the first person to strike. He knew we were in a fight but he didn't know how serious I was. All of a sudden I stepped to the right confusing him them stepped forward and slashed my hand across his neck drawing slight blood but that would heal quickly. He growled and turned which was really stupid off him since I was standing there with a stake. I stabbed him through the chest. His eyes went wide and empty and the life went out of him he leaned on me still with the stake in him. I kicked him sending him flying and crashing into a tree. A cracking sound echoed through the woods. _

_ I walked slowly towards where his body now laid. _

"_That's what you get! You don't mess with my girl do you hear me?" I whispered into his ear even though he was dead I still felt the need to do this. I gave an evil grin knowing this was only the start of it. I slapped his cheek and walked away. Not caring to even bother cleaning up after my work. Now all I needed to do was talk to Marie, was to be my wife. Marie Shaw she was never going to leave my mind. Even though she had betrayed me I still loved her!_

_~end of flashback~_

The boy in front of me picked up his cup which I made and didn't even notice. Just then the door opened and Jason stepped through. I growled silently annoyed that I had to involve this dirty scraggy looking boy. Although I guess I did start it off with making him share a flat with Claire. I smiled at the memory of her shocked and angry face when I told her. Jason saw me behind the counter and came up. I went round the back and he followed.

* * *

**please please review if i get over 36 then i will try as hard as i possibly can to post the next chap up and to make it better please review i really like them xxx**


	13. Chapter 14 crap!

**hey guys sorry once again about the shortness and it will become clear on whats going on i promise. i hope you like it it is taking me ages to come with a way of writing my idea lol enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

Eve pov

"Hey I'm home!" I called to an obviously empty house since no one replied. I walked I into the kitchen which looked like a tip. The house was suffering now that Claire was gone. There was an empty feeling all around, we all felt it but it was probably best not to talk about it. I though about Shane. He was suffering really badly. The first day was horrible he kept trying to walk out in the end we just locked him in his room he's calmed down now but he doesn't do anything, go to work, sleep properly. He has that empty look in his eye like he's lost his sister all over again.

"Hey Eve!" I came out of the kitchen and saw Michael walk down the stairs.

"Oh so you are in thanks for letting me know!" he gave his signature rock star grin.

"Sorry babe I was with Shane" I sighed

"How is he?"

"He's okay I suppose same as usual" all of a sudden the door broke open literally flying all the way to the other end of the hall. I screamed as a man stood in the gap where the door was. He was grinning like mad. Shane came rushing down the stairs just as I saw someone else with the man, my brother Jason!

Oliver pov

"But I'm at school" Claire said over the phone

"Claire just get over here now!" I growled at her just before I hung up. God she can be annoying. I imagined breaking her neck and that calmed me a bit. Talking to Jason was aggravating too. He should be there by now at the glass house. I sat in my office staring at nothing in particular.

Shane pov

"What the hell" I shouted as the man walked over the threshold, okay obviously vampire. He had ash coloured hair and was big and muscled. Another guy who was also big and muscled but with black hair stepped through and through the gap of the men I saw a scraggly guy, Jason. Suddenly all hell broke loose. One of the men suddenly disappeared and reappeared by Michael in a fight. Crap he had no chance this guy was stronger big and much, much, much older than him. The other guy was suddenly by y side and grabbed my elbow

"Get off me!"

"Shane!" I heard Eve scream. He pulled me outside, I tried to get away but obviously that did nothing. Michael was thrown out of the house. He went right over my head and landed in front of the gate and he started burning. The guy grabbed him and shoved him inside the car. As did the guy holding me.

"Michael!" Eve was sobbing

"Jason you have to stop this… wait hey what are you doing. I looked out the window and Jason grab his sister drag her along to the car. He shoved her inside next to me and went to the other behind. The two big vamps got in the front

"Right you make any move and I will open the window and your friend here will burn got it?" we sat in silence. Oh crap!

* * *

**please please please review i shall post as soon as i can if i get over 42 reviews lol im picky i know but it will help trust me, and the story will become clear soon. please review :D**


	14. Chapter 15 nerves

**hey guys i am sooo sorry its been ages been on holiday! and you guys didn't review a lot so i got bored and posted it anyway. i tried to make it longer hope you like it and tell me what you think xxx **

* * *

Chapter 15 nerves

C pov

"Okay what do you want?" I stared at him, my hands shaking; I clenched them into fists to stop them being so noticeable. He cocked his head to the side.

"What are you to Oliver?" he asked me again ignoring my question completely.

"I told you, he doesn't give a damn about me, I'm only his servant." He sighed.

"Did he tell you anything?" I asked after a bit of awkward silence.

"No, as per usual!" I frowned and then I heard a key in the door, and then I started shaking again but for a different reason this time. Jason banged the door open and stopped when he saw James.

"I think I better leave" James said and he was gone with a blink of an eye.

I swallowed and looked at Jason who looked confused and annoyed at the same time.

He shut the door and sat where James had sat. I rose slowly and started towards my bedroom. All of a sudden he was in front of me. I jumped

"Who was that guy?"

"James, err Oliver's brother" his eyebrows raised for a second then went back to normal

"And you just let him in?"

"No he just walked in, without my permission, I thought you owned this place?"

"Me, no Oliver does" well that would explain a lot.

It was like at the glass house when Michael turned vampire then vampires were allowed in the house with having to be asked. It must be the same here.

He looked behind and his eyes narrowed he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I saw the door in front of me. 'Oh god he's going to think I went in, which I did but he was not meant to know that'.

"Now "he whispered into my ear "since you tried to open this last time…" I drifted of and picked up my wrists in their bandages.

"I'm betting you tried again, yes?" I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. Should I say the truth or lie.

I shook my head, no. His thumb stroked the scar on my cheek that Oliver had left when he slapped me.

I tried to get out of his hands. He laughed and let me go.

"Now you know what I have maybe you'll learn to keep out yes?" I nodded my head visibly shaking from head to toe. He laughed harder at how nervous I looked

.

I edged around him and slammed my bedroom door making sure my key was inside my room before I slammed it shut and locked it my self.

I went to bed still fully dressed but I didn't care.

I woke up on time for once and got changed into a pair of shorts and an ordinary top I brushed my hair and unlocked the door and peered out.

Jason wasn't there. I got my bag and went out the door.

The morning was the same as usual, teachers lecturing about stuff I already know.

Until lunch time when my mobile started ringing. I answered and was shocked to hear Oliver's voice.

"Claire come over to the shop now!"

"But I'm at school" I said back to him

"Claire just get over here now!" he growled and hung up. Well then! I sighed in frustration and headed over there.

As I got closer to common grounds I could that the whole shop was…empty I looked at the door and saw that it said closed. Why on earth would common grounds be closed! And what did Oliver want?

I opened the door and I saw that Oliver stood in the shadows behind the counter.

He nodded and I saw a blur to my right and I was suddenly in very strong arms that wrapped around my waist making it very uncomfortable and felt like my spine was going to snap in half! It cut of my some what late scream! I was finally able to get enough air to speak.

"Oliver!" I roared. What was he doing? He sends me all the way here to have me wrestle with a very unfair opponent.

"Yes?" he asked and you could tell by the sound of his voice that he had a huge grin on his face."

"Care to explain?" I wheezed

"Nope" the person who had hold of me pulled me backwards outside and literally threw me into Oliver's limo. I bashed into the other side and slumped to the ground, not knocked out but dazed and dizzy. I blinked a few times and noticed that we started moving. It was a very quick journey as was everywhere in Morganville.

We stopped and the door on my side that I was leaning against opened and fell sideways into the person that held me earlier and blinked in the light and my mind was clearer.

He had a loose grip that I easily shook off quickly and started running! I had no idea why because 2 seconds later someone grabbed me by the hair which yanked me to a very painful stop I saw that it was Oliver this time. I screamed and he started dragging me towards the building we had parked outside and now I looked at it, it was an empty, abandoned building surrounded by the same type of buildings.

"Jared!" Oliver roared. The other guy who's name I now knew took over and grabbed my waist again. I screamed and kicked only to earn his hand round my mouth and be dragged backwards effortlessly into the building. Oliver was ahead, he turned on the lights which slowly blinked and wakened as though after a long sleep.

Jared placed me on the ground and loosened his grip on my waist slightly but only a little, and kept his hand over my mouth as what I saw set me off more.

Michael, Eve and Shane were in the corner struggling against the people that held them. Two vampires I didn't know held Michael and single vampire held Shane, they were both struggling. Eve was held none other than her brother Jason; she wasn't struggling as much as the boys were. But they were all their and I new, just new that Oliver had some sick twisted idea in his head!

* * *

**hey guys was it good. i hope soo. are you still confused? i tried really hard to unconfuse the story lol please review xxx :D**


	15. Chapter 16

**hi guys sorry its taken me so long but my computer crashed and wouldn't let me back on because my brother broke it but my friend managed to fix it for me. i had to resort to the internet on my nintendo wii to read other storys! and it was very annoying anyway sorry it's short but i wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. hope you like it :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

C pov

I stood completely still. Staring at all three of my friends. My eyes staying on Shane the longest.

I finally looked at Oliver who was wearing gloves and throwing a small silver pocket knife up and down, keeping his eyes trained on it, but not really focused.

He suddenly looked at me and nodded at Jared behind me. He suddenly let go causing me stumble and breathe heavily since I couldn't breathe properly when he held me.

I didn't know what to do. I guess I couldn't really go to my friends, but I backed away from Jared and Oliver.

"What do you want?" I asked shakily to Oliver. He seemed to think about it then said

"I want to hear your screams!" I gulped I saw a flash and then Oliver was in front of me scraping the knife lightly across my cheek where my scar was no doubt.

My heart beat sped up; beating so fast and hard it simply seemed as if it was going to jump right out of my skin! I tried to show an empty face, I saw Oliver smirk which probably meant he saw the terror creeping onto my face.

"Fine, just let them go please?" I new I sounded desperate but I couldn't help it I mean he had my friends hostage a mere feet away from me!

Oliver tipped his head to one side and plastered on a fake sympathetic look across his face.

"Aww, now I would do that Claire but you see they're part of this! Now I'm not going to be mean and let them miss out!" all of a sudden Oliver grabbed my right arm twisted it making a deafening scream from me which was so loud it made my throat hurt he bent down grabbed my left leg, twisted and the same crack echoed through the room.

I fell to the floor in absolute agony chocking back sobs that threatened to escape but all that came out soft whimpers.

I now had a broken arm and leg, there was no escape! Tears came out of the corners of my eyes and dripped onto the floor. I looked to my friend and found that they all had their mouths covered so that they didn't scream, I suddenly noticed looking at Michael that he had a chains around his wrists, chains that were silver and dripping in blood.

"Now I want you two to look at this" pointing at Shane and Eve. He sauntered over to me and roughly grabbed my hair and pulled my neck to his mouth.

I was in to much pain to try and move away. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my neck, but I was surprised that he pulled away smiling with my blood on his lips and blood dripping down my neck freely.

Oliver moved out of the way and my eyes fell on Michael where his eyes were red and staring intently at my neck

* * *

**hope you like it please review! the more reviews the faster i update and the longer the chapters unless of course people hate long chapters! lol thanks to everyone who has reviewed they mean a lot to me as i really want to be a writer when im older! i will update soon although im going on holiday but im taking my laptop with me so i will be able to write, sad i know xxxx :D**


	16. AU

**Sorry guys its an author note i just want to explain why i havn't update! **

**I am sooo sorry i have writers block i have no idea how to put everything into the story. Oh god its soooo annoying. I have literally sat down in my lounge for an hour and i have wrote like one sentence its really frustrating. **

**Anyway till i get over this writers block would you guys like to give any im-put like anything you really want to happen . **

**just say so in the reviews and i will try and fit them in unless they're like complexly different to each other but i'll try. Yeah sorry its a authors note i will try as hard as i can to put the next chapter up xxx :D sorry.**

**oh yeah the reason why the chapters are suddenly short its because i deleted all the other authors notes. **

**i just realised that i put too many up im sorry again **

**ugh i feel guilty now. i will try hard xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**at lng last here is the next chapter. thankyou soooo much for the reviewer who gave me ideas. i had a look and well you will see thank you again i hope you like the chapter (ChocoTeaserCrunch) xxx :D**

* * *

I stared at Michael not wanting to look away. Oh god, this isn't him, not the caring loving Michael i knew, no this was the hungry beast that lived within.

"You see Marie you can never hide from me!" Oliver whispered. I frowned and finally stopped staring to look at him. Who was he talking to? There was no one here called Marie. Was there? Someone from behind me suddenly pulled my broken arm back. I screamed so loud i couldn't even hear myself speak. The person brought their mouth near my ear

"Did you know Claire, that you don't belong to the parents you thought you did?" there was a shocked silence in the room as Oliver spoke. What on earth was he talking about? I'm not related to my parents? No he must be lying

"No? Not even that your real name is Claire Shaw?" my eyes widened what the hell was he saying?

"Get the hell of me!" i half shouted through gritted teeth. He chuckled and let go. With my non broken arm and leg i stood up trying not to move my broken ones. It hurt so much i almost fell over again but managed to stay up screaming in frustration. Oliver appeared in front of me

"Careful now wouldn't want to fall over!" he chuckled

"You shut your mouth!" he stopped and glared at me!

"I don't know why the hell you're saying this but it isn't true so give up with the crap!" he raised his eyebrows

"And why are you so convinced that what I'm saying is a lie?" i said nothing

"Okay what if i could prove it"

"I'd like to see you try!" i spat at him. He stood there with his arms crossed. Ha! He doesn't know what to say now!

"Okay, but first" he turned his head towards Michael "Dawn, Rick" the moment he said this to the two vampires holding Michael let go! There was a blur and then he was suddenly in front of me. He seemed to waste no time. I felt another razor sharp pierce on my neck and i screamed right before I blacked out!

Michael pov

i was in heaven my throat was aching, now a rich lovely substance was flowing down my throat. This was glorious. As though from far away i heard a scream, it seemed to get louder until i could hear more than one! I pulled away and looked down at my prey. Claire was laying in my arms her eyes closed and her breath coming very short. Behind me i could hear Shane screaming curses at me, Eve telling me to stop and Oliver's cruel laugh. I laid Claire carefully on the floor and raced towards Oliver he was taken by surprise as i shoved him against the wall. The surprise quickly vanished as his evil grin slithered back on.

"She doesn't have long you know" i glared at him then kneed him where it really hurts. He slumped to ground. I ran as hard i could back towards Claire. I looked at her helplessly. I didn't know what i could do to help her. I could feel her life slipping away right in front of me. Shane skidded in front of Claire and Eve on the other side.

"There's only one way to save her!" wheezed Oliver from the other side of the room. I sat still thinking it over. I couldn't do that no way.

"What's he talking about Michael? Don't you dare ignore me you son of a b-"

"The only way to save her is to change her!" there was a silence except for Claire's rasping breath.

"The only way" Shane said slowly. I nodded. We all sat there thinking. Then eventually Shane slowly nodded. I looked at Eve. She had tears running down her face.

"Just to let you know i am going to kill you after this" Shane said quietly. I sighed and bit my wrist making blood well up i put it to her mouth. Nothing happened for a moment until suddenly she opened her eyes and started thrashing around. I tried to keep her still but it was impossible. She stopped as quickly as she started. I pulled my wrist away and watched it heal. All of a sudden Claire opened her eyes. Her new blood red eyes!

* * *

**please plase plase review its really simple press the blue button and write something lol hopefully something nice but what ever xxx :D**


	18. Chapter 18 unaware

**hi guys sorry again for the lateness got exams coming up. anyway i hope you like it. im halfway through the next chap so it wont be long until i update again. please review last time i updated i got one review which sorta set me back of updating a bit. thanks to all who have updated their story and for reviewing mine. again i hope you like it xxx :D**

* * *

_She stopped as quickly as she started_. _I pulled my wrist away and watched it heal. All of a sudden Claire opened her eyes. Her new blood red eyes!_

Michael pov

All Claire did at first was look around the room. On one seemed to be breathing, everyone's attention on Claire.

She took a deep breath through her nose and looked at Shane and Eve. Suddenly getting up faster than anything ive ever seen she grabbed Shane's shoulders and pushed against the wall.

"NO!" i shouted and ran over to her trying to pull her away. Spinning around she pushed me with all her force sending me crashing into the opposite wall across the hall like room!

Oliver pov

I watched with wide eyes as Claire suddenly flung Michael across the room. She shouldn't be that strong she was only new and you generally get stronger as you get older. Claire gave an evil grin and turned back to Shane she sank his fangs and began to drink from the boy's neck. He struggled and his eyes stared to droop but she pulled away smiling with her eyes still red!

I stood up and she snapped her head towards me now aware that i was here.

"What's up Oliver?" she purred. I slowly walked forward.

"You bitch! What are you doing. Claire...oy answer me." Anger flashed across her face as Eve shouted to her. She growled and turned towards Eve. I noticed she was crying and her makeup was running down her face trying to get Michael up, who must have hit the wall really hard as he looked a bit unfocused.

"You need to calm down Claire otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" she cut across me. "You gunna hurt me?" she fake pouted and her smile crept back onto her face once more. I said nothing but looked at her.

This was all really confusing, she should be herself again nce she's had a bit of blood but she seems to be staying the way she is. This is not the Claire we know!

"I'm stronger than you Oliver" i raised my eyebrows "and I'm a lot faster too!"

"You really think so do you?" she laughed

"Wanna prove it? Let's have a race"

"I'm not having a race against a little girl. Besides the sun still up you'll burn outside!" she laughed again

"Suit yourself" she turned around and ran full speed getting to the door in a blink of an eye and opened it. The sun blared through yet she stood there as if she was absorbing the sun. She turned and gave me a last smile before running of again!

* * *

**please please please review. i'll update quicker if i get more. it really does help i hope you like it and again thanks to ChocoTeaserCrunch (i hope i got your name right) you gave me great ideas although i did change them a little bit it really is helping my writers block at the moment so thank you xxx **

**and guys this story is getting somewhere i swear lol again please review xxx**


	19. Chapter 19 relation

**hi guys i know its been a while sorry! i really am and again its short i know i am working on it but its here now so i hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 19 relation

Oliver pov

We all stared after her. The door was left swinging open the sun swarming in through the gap basking the dusty concrete floor. The room was silent like no one was even breathing.

I finally tore my eyes away from where Claire had vanished.

Eve was at Michael side -who had now recovered- tears stained her face but now looked confused at what just happened.

Michael was sitting down staring at the door.

My guards were standing stock still and Shane was sat down with his back against the wall blood dripping around his neck. He didn't look hurt or angry just plain confused like everyone else.

I shook myself and growled. Turning the collar up of my long leather jacket i walked straight out of the building.

Michael pov

I snapped out of my confusion as Oliver growled deep that echoed through the cavernous room.

He turned his collar up gave one sweeping look about the hall, as he did so i saw a murderous look upon his face.

He walked away his coat flapping about him.

He stopped at the door looked left then turned right and disappeared. Where the hell was he going?

All of a sudden it was clear like someone had come up to me with a hammer and hit me in the head with it. It just came straight into my head.

He had gone after Claire, and with that look who knew what would happen.

But i can't go after him I'll die if I go now. Aw crap Claire was in trouble!

Oliver pov

Looking both ways i could smell her scent more to left so i took of searching everywhere. I came to a halt at a t-junction in the shadows.

Where the hell would she go? I stood there feeling completely frustrated when a bit of dust fell inches in front of my face. My eyebrows furrowed

"Oliver" a musical voice called out somewhere above me i spun round and looked up

"Isn't it such a nice day? Come join me" i growled and scaled the building getting dust into my nails and my skin burning slightly from the glare of sun but i kept going.

I swung myself over the edge at the top my eyes searching for her.

I saw her within seconds smiling her eyes closed her hair licking her face, her feet shoulder length apart. She looked exactly like Marie's sister Catherine Shaw.

After spending hours i finally found the family tree Claire the very last one. Catherine was a quiet girl but very smart. Falling in love with a guy named Mark, Mark glass!

* * *

**hoped you like the twist. i was very proud in the cliff hanger. i will try and update soon i have finished some exams now so i will have some more time **

**please please please review it make me update quicker and i am working on making them longer lol. cant wait to see what you think :D xxx **


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys, i know i know i haven't updated in months, i don't know, i got writers block then i sort of thought my story was crap and decided not to write any more but then i said to myself 'wait no i need to finish what i started!' so this is me finishing what i started, well its nowhere near finished but i'm getting there truly i am lol. please please please read and review i'd like to know what you think and you guys will probably not read this because you forgotten all about the plot and whats happened blah blah but still give it a shot please the people that did read my story. i will try and update soon but got tonnes of exams coming up so maybe in a week or two but it wont be longer than a month i swear lol. you can go ahead and read now... :D**

* * *

Oliver POV

"What's wrong Oliver? Sun too hot for you?" she asked smiling.

Her eyes were now open and her red irises captivated my gaze making me unable to look away.

I raised an eyebrow squinting in the glare of the sun. She stepped forward

"Oh my god, have I made Oliver silent? Do you really have nothing to say" she laughed throwing her head back. Her voice sounded somewhat musical!

I growled and crouched down my head tilted to one side and my lower lip nudged a bit as my fangs grew glinting in the sun looking as if they were made of stone.

She stopped laughing immediately and growled back giving me a death glare; the phrase 'if looks could kill came to mind'.

"Don't like to play games Oliver?" she asked silkily almost hissing.

"As a matter of fact I don't. But seen as its you let's see how this plays out!" her lips slowly stretched into an evil smile

"Yes lets" and before I could even think of another thought she was off running to the edge of the building and sprang on the wall sending her flying into the air, folding herself in she did a flip and landed like a gymnast on the other building.

She kept running but not before she looked back to me to and smiled!

I gave a menacing glare and was about to speed off after her until a voice stopped me.

"Something, isn't she?" I whirled round to see James leaning against the wall on the shaded side of the building. I straightened up

"Do you know what she is?" I asked keeping my face masked of all emotion. The sun was really starting to bother me. I gritted my teeth waiting for him to answer.

"A vampire obviously! I wasn't entirely sure about her at first but she definitely fits the mark! It was worth tracking her down which wasn't easy can I just say!" he stated as if this was normal conversation.

"What do you mean mark? And you tacked her?" I asked confusion crossing my face along with impatience because he was taking a long time to answer.

"Well you've seen her haven't you?" He held a hand out in the general direction in which Claire had left. I started at him and was about to shout at him to get to the point but my leather glove burst into flame I growled furiously. He laughed

"I'll explain later, first you need to get into the shade and then we need to go get her. It should be easier with the two of us" I swept passed him and went through the door into the building running down the stairs at full vampire speed, finally ending up on the bottom floor which seemed to be yet another empty warehouse!

"Come one guys how slow are you?" a voice echoed round. I twirled trying to see where she was but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow she learns quickly!" James stated next to me.

"What?" I asked supremely irritated now, had she gotten out the building already

"She can talk to people in their minds. There's no point looking for her, she's not in here!" he shook his head and went off the front door seeing if he could catch her scent. 'what the hell was he hiding from me?'

* * *

**hey so what did you think was it bad good? please let me know by clicking the blue button and review. please it would mean a lot **

**oh and i now have two stories on fictionpress one is on the general section called revealing the past my pen name is very similar **

**and another on young adult called black tears and rainbow socks (it has a goth and a sort of hippie girl in it : / hmmmm...) i haven't had any reviews on them yet and im a bit dissapointed and upset but hayho :D**

**anyway for those of you who dont know what fictionpress is. its basically the exact same as this site only you post your stories on there and its not based on anything so just whatever you like :D its quite good**

**errm what was i gunna say... oh yeah and i'd really like to write a new story for either morganville or for shiver (If any of you have ever read the book its amazing!) if anybody would like to give some ideas of what they want for a story bring them up i will love to write some of your ideas. i may not be the best writer in the world but hey worth a shot! please please please review i love to hear what you have to say whether its good or bad :D xxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. i cant really say much, and i really apologise for not updating but i was gunna just give it up but then someone reviewed and i thought why not? so yeah i looked at what i wrote and i cant remember writing any of it...hmmm yeah not good so im making it up on the spot. anywayz hope you like it and enjoy XD **

* * *

Michael Pov

I couldn't believe I had changed her into… well the walking dead. The more time passed the more I realised what I had actually done to her. I had destroyed her life, worse actually, from what I saw she seemed to have lost herself completely.

Shane had passed out on the floor but he seemed okay just needed to rest. Eve sat beside us both, not moving, not speaking just sitting completely still!

We hadn't moved from the warehouse we thought it best to stay here seen as Shane wasn't conscious and I couldn't move around in the sun.

we were waiting ill the sun came down if here or see nothing then we were going to go see for our selves what the hell was going on.

Oliver pov

"Oliver, come on!" I roared with impatience as she yet again changed course.

"Guys you aren't even trying" I whirled still not used to mind tricks but this time I did see her standing behind me, hands on hips staring straight at me.

Over the course of the hour it took to find her, her hair had literally changed colour and was now a bright crimson red to match her eyes. Her skin had become ivory white, her body more slender, athletic type.

As her eyes settled and became un moving I tried to move towards her but appeared to be stuck in place?

Claire Pov

The world looked different.

Ever since I first opened my eyes everything was in perfect clarity.

I saw every dust particle in the air every object crystal clear. I am new and improved, I didn't have to do anything I just knew that I was something different.

Could sense things over a mile away. I could look into people's minds, I could do top level martial arts without any training! I was born to be this, born this way **(lol Lady G reference) **

whatever I was before was my mask for what was hidden beneath. I was better. I could defeat all.

* * *

**sorry i know its short but im writing the next chap right now and i have all summer to do it in so :P hopefully i'll do this! please please please review they mean a lot to me and i will keep writing if i get some. thanks to all of yout hat have in the past XD xxxx**


End file.
